Currently, social media sites, social media management platform solution sites, blogging sites, and micro-blogging sites, such as Twitter®, currently cultivate content by selectively choosing from existing social media posts and organizing them on a post hoc basis into narratives. This approach is referred to as social storytelling or timeline editing. The same is true with respect to databases of information, which currently generate reports and analyses by selectively choosing from existing data entries and organizing them on a post hoc basis.
People would like to host events with social media, whether the event is entirely digital or as a complement to a physical event, but doing so is not easy because social media sites and databases do not allow or facilitate the real time creation of narratives or organization of data cultivated through real-time interactions among individual content providers or data points.
Conventional tools and systems on social media sites, social media management platform solution sites, blogging sites, and micro-blogging sites, such as Twitter®, are not suited for developing, delivering, distributing, publishing, analyzing and retrieving content or data points associated with time-sensitive events. Such systems often involve disparate software tools for managing the various tasks, thereby resulting in difficult to find content that cannot easily be manipulated. The conventional tools and systems do not permit the ability to conclude content created for a specific event, so it is impossible to create a beginning and an ending to an event. Also, because most social media platforms organize posts and content by most recent to oldest, archived collections of content are lost within an indistinguishable stream of other content. Moreover, conventional tools and systems offer no protection against tag or event identification conflict, so unrelated content, or low quality content, shows up in the same feed that organizers would like to use for an event. Finally, the conventional tools do not permit content collection moderation, and they do not permit moderation powers and authority to be customized for a specific event. Without editorial oversight and limited participation, the conventional tools and systems offer no protection against inaccurate or malicious content appearing in the same feed or becoming part of the online event.
What is needed is a means for permitting multiple selected individual content providers or data points to interact, or be manipulated, on a real-time basis in an organized manner that can be stored, distributed, published, analyzed, and retrieved in various different formats and for different purposes.